Neferdrim
__TOC__ 'History' Neferdrim experienced a period of inhabitance many years ago, during which time a human or near-human society thrived there. This civilization graced the airborne archipelago with a smattering of structures throughout the islands. The small buildings sported a unique architectural style, unlike anything else in the area. This suggests that the ancients were in fact nomadic who eventually settled in Neferdrim. Many of their buildings were in fact temples or shrines to Evergreen. The earnest dedication these people held for Evergreen earned her favoritism and she blessed Neferdrim with an even greater degree of splendour and protection. The islands doubled in size and natural resources, now resembling a complex city network of individual islands. Cataclysm Some unique of event of undetermined nature resulted in these people vanishing without a trace. While it is unlikely that every member of their society decided to move on, there is no trace of any violent disaster. As there are no detectable remains or burial sites it is likely that something forced the people to undergo a mass migration and return to their nomadic ways. Certain illustrations found in the ruins can be interpreted as a story of the people giving their lives to Evergreen in a final sacrifice, but this is inconclusive. Rediscovery The Efferii tribe known as the Birds of Paradise discovered the islands of Neferdrim centuries later, which were by now overgrown and fecund. The crumbling ruins served as suitable homes for the tribe. The Birds of Paradise adapted the airborne city and introduced their own society. This was similar to many other Efferii societies in that it was simplistic in it's structure, assigning basic roles to it's citizens which were centered around necessities and naturalistic needs.This society adopted Illudim based on many of the illustrations and frescos left behind by the ancient inhabitants of the city and thus Evergreen's blessing of the island was upheld following the devotion of it's new people. The Birds of Paradise began to tame the city ever so slightly, restoring a small amount of order to the overgrown buildings. The city of Neferdrim was considerably large and housed the Birds of Paradise comfortably. The tribe was able to thrive without exhausting the landscape. The Peace Disturbed The tranquility that the Birds of Paradise enjoyed was soon interrupted by prospectors. Dark Elf pirates used magical means to access the floating city and sought out the resources of the island city. The Birds of Paradise hid anything they owned that could be seen as valuable and kept to their avian forms. Some birds were kidnapped by the Dark Elves but managed to behave and avoid conflict. The captured ones soon resigned to their new captors, as combat is not in the nature of the Birds of Paradise. The Dark Elves reasoned that Neferdrim was so difficult to access, and so scarce in it's valuables that it was simply not profitable to continue operations there. They moved on, bringing a small number of captured Birds of Paradise with them. Fearing the return of Dark Elves or something worse, the Efferii prayed to Evergreen and offered great sacrifice. In answer, Evergreen called to the islands great and powerful defenders - The large golden Rocs. These great birds not only warned off any predator birds, but would be adequate in defending the island from assault. Their arrival was too late, perhaps, as the Dark Elves had already gotten a taste for Nerferdrim slaves. The branch of Dark Elf slavers would eventually return, this time sending their captured Birds of Paradise slaves up to the islands of Neferdrim as messengers. Thus came the message to the society of Neferdrim that life with the Dark Elves was one of luxury and happiness. The returned slaves claimed they had obtained great new knowledge and life experience amongst the Dark Elves. Priests of Evergreen warned against the visiting elves, who in retaliation returned almost all of the Efferii who had come with them to Evergeeen. In time, the cultural learnings of these returned citizens spread amongst the Paradise society who largely rejoiced in it. The Dark Elves offered a trade route to Neferdrim, which was of marginal interest to the society who have plentiful amounts of food anyway. However, they did find interest in some items – spices, textiles, literature and other valuables that couldn’t be obtained in Neferdrim. Eventually an Embassy was developed on an Eastern island for the Dark Elves. This Embassy promoted “Cultural Exchanges” which were disguised slavery exportations. Unbeknownst to the leaders of the tribe, the Dark Elves had been using subtle magical influence over time to make their captured Efferii become enthralled with them. More Efferii slowly fell victim to this trap and were sold off to distant buyers who thought that the idea of a domestic slave that could appear as a gorgeous and exotic bird was worth a high price indeed. After the establishment of the small Dark Elf Embassy on a distant Neferdrim island, other travellers expressed interest in visiting the airborne islands. The guardian Rocs were then used to occasionally transport visiting diplomats, scholars, dignitaries and anthropologists arrived, and to carry them between the various floating islands. There has been avid interest in the island but very infrequent visitations as it is a reclusive society. It is regarded by the rest of the world as an exotic area of mysticism and romance. 'Geography' 'Districts' Geographically speaking, there are three main islands in the centre of the nexus of floating land masses which are interconnected by long, ancient roots. Beyond these three main islands there are five smaller ones that are also connected and then six non-connected miniature islands that are connected to Neferdrim by Evergreen and remain locked in one position unlock the other floating islands of Neferdrim. Additionally, there exists a complex cave network in the stalactites and icicles hanging below the islands. There are habitation zones built in here by the Birds of Paradise. Throne Rock This is the central island of the three where the cultural leaders and Shamans of the tribe reside in homes in the huge trees. Of course this is only a small portion of the Efferii who live there as about a third of the tribe resides in Throne Rock. Lake Strato The second of the three central islands and the smallest, it is predominantly made of Neferdrim’s Lake Strato, a lake with an ornately designed rim around it and filled with various perch-stones and areas to wash and bathe. This island does not house many Efferii but is a favourite area for many of the tribes-people. Escher’s Isle The third and second largest central island, a complex forestry of multiple layers with homes carved into branches on branches above and below with a transport system of dizzying tunnels and tubes through the trees, bark and soil that only the Birds of Paradise can navigate. It is a visually stunning area that defies belief. 'Climates' Unlike the smaller floating islands in Evergreen, the cluster of islands that make up the city called Neferdrim does not drift about the nation but instead stay rooted to the same place in the sky, minus drifting a few centimeters each year. This causes the climate in Neferdrim to become stable and constant with its widlife and seasons to be the same as the land underneath it. Although, it does differ slightly from the somewhat humid and tropical land below it due to its high altitudes and the windcurrent surrounding the city. Although people would usually describe the isles as tropical due to the flora, it is somewhere more around subtropical to temperant, since the leaves will sometimes shed their green colours for an autumn tone that will colour the city with reds, oranges, and yellows. Temperatures do not usually fall below 35° F on the isles even during the winter times due to the warm air currents that wraps itself around the city, causing it to be somewhat breezy place for the Birds of Paradise, an ideal for them since cold temperatures are normally disliked. Due to the currents it is rare to see snow or icicles on top of the islands where the people inhabit at, yet it is not a very uncommon thing below the surface, where the snow and ice will cling to the bottom of the island causing it to blend in with the clouds above. The temperature also does not usually rise above 95° F, but instead stay somewhere between the mid 60s and the high 80s most of the year. This causes the isles to be a high tourist attraction, much to the delight of the Paradise Birds who enjoys the company of people and is willing to share their rich culture with the visitors. It also is a great relief to the Birds since they are able to harvest the fresh and exotic fruits and vegetables at any time when needed, since they do not have to fear that the cold will damage their crops if they don't do it at a certain time. With the climate being so favourable, they are also able to keep the city alive at night and during the day, since the weather will not be able to scare them inside of their homes to take shelter. 'Politics' Leadership As is common in Bird Kingdoms of Efferii, Neferdrim is a matriarchal society featuring a single Queen as the sole leader of the tribe. This Queen has a host of hatchlings who will inherit the Throne, and are guarded along with the hatching chambers by the royal Rocs. In her court there is a council of shamans who follow the muse Evergreen and advise the Queen based on this, as well as suitors for her progeny and the Keepers, who tame and commune with the Rocs. Any male progeny of the Queen become Keepers. As with most Efferii societies, it is generally simplistic and similar to animal group psychology. The Queen’s main role is to monitor resources and ensure that the safety of the tribe is not a concern. Her subjects help maintain this and have individual roles. In Neferdrim however, life is easy and luxurious with previous little effort needed to go into hunting or farming. The Queen takes on a somewhat cultural role and generally organizes grand feasts and ceremonies and interacts with her subjects in this manner. Other than that, Neferdrim follows the conventions of a typical Efferii#Society. Foreign Relations Aside from interaction with the Dark Elf Embassy, the only real interaction with outsiders happens when enthusiastic scholars, anthropologists, traders and especially travellers come to visit. The Efferii instinctively delight in welcoming visitors and only occasionally treat the concept with some suspicion. Nevertheless it is a popular occupation in Neferdrim to be one of the Guides who take visitors on tours throughout the floating city and explain the significance of the many nooks and crannies. -- Royal Seal 15:37, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Cities